


Forever(SuperCorp)

by AlexKaye7



Category: SuperCorp- Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexual Lena Luthor, Depression, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Humor, Implied/Reference Suicide/Suicide Attempt, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Not all will be depressing, Pansexual Kara Danvers, References to Depression, Self-Blame, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Smut, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Is Canon, humor and smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKaye7/pseuds/AlexKaye7
Summary: !!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!I have a lot of ideas for SuperCorp one-shots so I made this. There will be parts(such as part 1 of 2 or any other number) some of them will be fluff and smut, others not so much. Most will pertain around Lena Luthor because she is my favourite character on the show but I will have some things about Kara as well.I will also put a warning in the notes at the beginning of the chapter that will pertain to anything sensitive.I have other stories that I'm hoping to get edited and finally upload them here so I'll update whenever I can.ENJOY!!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Lena Luthor/Jack Spheer, Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This is after the Season 2 finale.  
> !!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!

Cop Cars were racing through the streets of National City, helping civilians, ambulances were getting the injured to the hospital, sirens blaring from below. The combination of noises coming from the destruction, the destruction that she caused. And Lena stood on the roof of L-Corp listening to it, listening to the cries of children looking for their parents, the screams of the injured.

She was surrounded by crumbling buildings. Smoke came from multiple parts of the hospital, chunks of the structure missing. Family homes combined as one with the ground, completely destroyed, debris littering the streets of the city. Lena sighed. _‘This is my fault, I did this.’_ she thought to herself. Looking at the glass of scotch in her hand, she shook her head. _‘People are dead because of me...’_ She steps closer to the edge of the roof with each thought. The ledge was raised reaching up to her waist, resting her elbows on it she looked down.

Gulping the last of the amber liquid she sighed and dropped it, watching as it fell. Fascinated as it picked up speed then shattered into a million pieces on the pavement. A slight gasp leaving her lips as it impacted, the sound adding to the chorus.

Hundreds of people, hundreds of innocent lives were destroyed in the siege, because of her. The desperation to have a mother allowed her to be manipulated and used all because she wanted to be loved.

Hands moving on their own to the ledge, she pushed down, fighting the tears away.

 _‘As soon as they find out who made the portal they’ll hate me,’_ a lone tear escaped with her thoughts when a certain bubbly blonde pops up pushing them aside; Kara. God, Kara. The sacrifice she had to make was because of her. _‘She’ll be better off.’_ a sob came out. Shaking her head, she wiped the tears away. “I’m so sorry Kara,” she whispered, climbing on top of the ledge. _‘It’s better this way.’_ “It’s better this way,” she repeated her thoughts. _‘She’ll be okay.’_ “You’ll be okay.”

Tears streamed freely down her face as she looks once more at the destruction. “Please don’t hate me, Kara. I never wanted this, I never wanted any of this.” She begged. Her dark auburn hair swirled loosely around her shoulders from the wind. Lifting her arms up, she enjoyed the breeze as her foot moved to dangle over the edge. “I’m sorry.”

“LENA!” a panicked voice yelled behind her. Putting her foot back as her arms fall, she glanced over her shoulder. Tears glisten in Kara’s baby blue eyes. “Please don’t, Lena. Please don’t do this.” the pain in sweet Kara’s voice only fueled her self-hatred. “Lena please, I’m begging you. Please turn around and look at me,” every word was laced with fear and desperation.

“Why not?” the coldness of her voice sounded nothing like her. “Everyone hates me and if they don't, they will. So why not help them out.” Lena scooted closer to the edge as she spoke her thoughts.

The blonde swallowed, tears threatening to spill over. “I don’t hate you,”

“Liar.” She scoffed. “Because of me, you lost everything. Just like the rest of them,” her hand waved to the city. “You should hate me. I do.” She mumbled the last part. Kara’s boots moved closer, the gravel giving her steps away. Lena held up her hand and inched forward. “Don’t or I will jump.”

Kara stopped and she heard a sob escape the Super. “Lena pl-”

“I took your happiness away, made it so your boyfriend had to leave. And for what!?” sobs wracked her body.

Willing to keep her body in place, Kara looked out, tears falling down her face, her fingers holding her cape in case Lena thought she was moving and jumped.

“This is all my fault. I thought I had a chance to have a mother, a chance to feel what it's like to be loved-” her voice broke, the words stuck in her throat.

“Lena, you are loved,” She tried to convey the feelings for her best friend into her words. “You ARE loved, by me. You are loved by me, Lena.” Kara repeated hoping she was getting through to the brunette. The words rang in Lena’s ear but weren't enough to break through. Kara tried again. “Rao, I love you so much, Lena!” her voice cried out.

Lena’s whole body shook with tears, she shook her head. “No, no you’re only saying that to stop me from jumping.” her voice was broken and soft.

The fear and panic were moments from taking over, Kara’s body trembled. “No, I’m not, Lena. I swear.” The steadiness of her voice was surprising. “Lena, I broke up with Mon-El 2 months ago. Do you know why?” Lena slowly shook her head and Kara took a breath thinking she was getting through to her. “Because I realized something, I realized that I’m in love with you, Lena. I have been since I first walked into your office.”

Lena wanted to believe her, she did and she'd be lying if she said she didn’t love her too. The bubbly, chatty, dorky reporter who wiggled her way into Lena’s heart. The sirens from below snap her out of it, vivid memories of the screaming in her head.

She scoffs. “How can you love me when I did all this? I killed all these people, Kara! How could you love a killer?” Lena shook her head covering her face with her hands before taking a shaky breath. “You-You’ll be okay, you’re strong and loved. They’ll help and support you. I just...I just can’t do this anymore. I can't do this anymore." the last part she repeated in a whisper. "Please don’t hate me.” bringing her arms back up she stepped off the ledge.

She heard Kara scream her name at the top of her lungs, and closed her eyes. She felt weightless as the wind flapped around her. There was no fear, no pain, no judgment, just...peace, she was free. Lena did exactly what National City wanted, hell what her own brother wanted.

Preparing for the impact she thought about Kara, her bright blue eyes that sparkled, her smile that lit up any room she was in, the adorable way she'd fixed her glasses when nervous. _‘I love you, Kara.’_ she thought as she waited to hit the ground.

But she didn’t.

Instead of hitting the bone-shattering concrete, she hit something else, something softer. This is not what she expected, especially when she heard a broken voice in her ear. “I got you. I got you, Lena and I’m never letting go. I got you.”

Arms circled under her knees and behind her back, trapping Lena against their body. The pressure of the wind picked up before slowing back down. Softly, they landed on her balcony.

Kara spoke softly. “Lena?” she hummed “You’re home.” she felt Lena nod as she burrowed into the crook of Kara’s neck, too tired to speak. The balcony door was unlocked and she mentally scolded Lena before realizing she left it open for her.

She slowly walked to the bedroom and gently laid Lena down on the bed, when she turned, a death grip held onto her cape and a broken voice was asking, “Please don’t leave.” the blonde got down on her knees in front of Lena, her bottom lip trembling as Kara caressed her cheek wiping the tears away.

“I’m not, I won’t. I just want to put on something comfortable first, okay?” Lena let go of her cape nodding. Kara left and was back in 30 seconds, light grey sweats with a blue t-shirt, and crawled in next to the broken woman who’s always been so strong.

She leaned on the headboard and Lena instantly crawled into her lap, knees pulled up to her chest and her hand gripped Kara’s shirt. She wrapped her arms around Lena, pulling her closer, and rested her cheek on the top of her head. She brought her hand to the one clutching her shirt, making soothing circles across Lena’s knuckles. Lena rested her head against Kara’s chest.

Trying not to scare her, Kara whispered. “Lena?” again she hummed in response. “What were you thinking?” The young Luthor closed her eyes knowing this question was coming. The second Kara caught her, she knew. But she didn’t know the answer.

Lena gulped, fresh tears already streaming down her face. “I-I don’t-I just-” the words spoken softly as she stuttered. “I thought I had finally found a mother who would stand by me, motivate and encourage me, inspire me to do good; who wouldn’t chastise me on my mistakes but praise me for trying. But she was using me, pulling my strings like I was a puppet so I’d do what she wanted. She only wanted me to fulfill her plan of taking over Earth and forcing me to marry her son. A-And I let her. I knew once everyone found out who made the device that brought them here, they'd want me gone. So I figured why not help them, do what they've always wanted me to do and it was stupid. I was so stupid, so, so stupid.” Heavy sobs shook her body as Kara tightened her hold, pulling Lena closer.

“No Lena, you weren’t stupid.” she rocked the young woman. “You just wanted the love of a mother. Nobody can blame you for that, I certainly don’t. And I definitely don’t want you gone.” Kara placed a small kiss on top of her head.

Small whimpers escaped Lena’s lips. “I-I don’t deserve you, Kara.”

The blonde squeezed tighter. “Yes you do, you deserve everything,” she whispered and Lena shook her head, burying her face into Kara’s chest. “I’m so sorry Lena,” her voice wavered. “That you felt so alone, I-I haven’t been there for you. I haven’t been a good friend.”

Her tears fell on Lena’s head and she sat up. “You are my best friend, Kara.” She twisted to straddle Kara’s lap, using her shoulders to stay upright. Lena searched her eyes for doubt but only found the truth: sorrow, love, fear, and pain evident in her blue orbs and she was sure Kara saw the same emotions in hers, so she looked away willing herself not to look into them. Not to look into her pure eyes.

Kara cupped her face, thumbs stroking her cheekbones as she wiped away the tears still falling from Lena’s emerald green eyes. “Lena, look at me.” she kept her eyes down as she let her head be guided up, refusing to look into those baby blue eyes. “Lena please?” her plea came out shakily as her body trembled and Lena's eyes shot up. “Listen to me, you are not alone.” The brunette’s head softly bobbed up and down. “Do you hear me?” She very carefully squeezed her fingers, willing Lena to hear her. “You have me, always. I will always be here for you and I will always protect you. I will always love you, Lena.” With each promise she made, the tension in Lena’s shoulders dissipated.

All the emotions overcame the young CEO and tears started pooling in her eyes again, all the fear of judgment and the self-hatred, disappeared with Kara’s love and promises. She tried to find the words, wanting to tell her she felt the same, her mouth opened and closed but Kara spoke first, “You don’t have to say anything, I just need you to listen to me. To hear me when I say this. Okay?” Lena nodded forcing herself to keep eye contact as Kara’s crinkle appeared. “I do not blame or hold you accountable for what happened and wanting to know what a mother’s love felt like again. I do not hate you for making a mistake, because that’s all this was. A mistake. Do you hear me? I do not hate you, I just wish you'd have come to me because I will never give up on you, Lena. NEVER. You’re stuck with me whether you like it or not.” Kara chuckled trying to alleviate the situation.

Lena looked at her for a moment before cracking a small smile, “And I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Her voice was soft as she closed her eyes, resting her forehead against Kara’s. Their noses were gently touching as they shared the same breaths when she asked quietly. “Why didn’t you tell me about Mon-El?”

“I was respecting him, I didn't want him to think I moved on so quickly. Then when I finally decided to ask you out, Jack came, then we found out about Rhea and chaos ensued. I could never find the right time but I was going to ask you out.” she sighed.

“You were going to ask me out? As in a date?” Kara nodded. Lena's smile spread, showing her dimples. “I would be honoured.”

Her eyes shot open. “You would?”

Lena opened her eyes. “Of course I would.”

Kara nodded licking her lips as she glanced down at Lena's lips. Neither spoke as Lena leaned in closer and pressed her lips on Kara’s. They didn’t move, afraid it would be over too soon. She squeezed her shoulders as they stayed there for a few seconds, holding their breaths before both their eyes were closed as Lena pulled away, their noses touching again as small smiles formed on their mouths. Kara opened her eyes first, searching Lena’s face as she opened hers and their smiles widened when blue met green.

Lena scooted herself down so her head rested on Kara’s chest, arms and legs tangled together, enjoying the comfort they gave each other. “Kara?” she said softly, before hearing a hum in response. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

Kara held her tighter, “It’s okay, but for Rao’s sake, Lena, if you ever feel like that again then come to me. Promise you’ll come to me, I lost my entire planet. I can’t lose you too.”

The brunette cuddled further into the crook of her neck. “I promise, Supergirl.”

Kara smiled. “I’m glad you know now.”

Lena rolled her eyes with a smile of her own. “I’ve known for awhile, Kara, I’m not stupid. Plus your ‘I flew here on a bus’ excuse wasn’t very good.” her body shook as Kara laughed. “Besides, I’d know those baby blue eyes anywhere.”

She blushed before remembering something. “You called me a liar when I said I didn’t hate you,” Lena stiffened, closing her eyes. “Why would you ever think that?”

“I-I don’t know. I thought that with everything I had caused, you would, I wasn’t thinking.”

Kara tilted her head to look at her. “I could never hate you, Lena. Can you not see how amazing you are?” she shook her head. “Lena, you are the kindest, most selfless person I’ve ever known. You have a big heart and a brilliant mind. Lena, I trust you with my life and that will never change. Neither will the love I have for you.”

Lena pushed herself up again and looked in the wet baby blue's that held so much pain and loss, but what she saw the most was love, pure love. “Kara, I-” Lips crashed onto hers, cutting her sentence off. Kara's lips were soft and sweet as she transferred all the love she felt for this woman into the kiss.

The kiss slowly started picking up, Lena tilted her head slightly for more space, Kara’s hands holding her neck and waist as Lena cupped her cheeks. Opening her mouth slightly, she welcomed Kara’s tongue with her own while holding the blonde closer. They gasped as their tongues met, swirling and tasting each other, feeling and memorizing every corner of the other’s mouth.

Moans filled the room and Kara’s hand on Lena’s waist moved up her side, dragging her fingers slowly before letting it travel up further softly gliding over Lena’s breast enticing a gasp from the brunette. Pulling back she ran her fingers down Kara’s face, her thumb gliding over the blonde’s bottom lip.

As quickly as she could, Kara wrapped her leg around Lena’s while her hand went to her back, and swiftly flipped so she was straddling the younger woman. Caressing her hands over her stomach, up to her shoulders, down her arms grabbing her hands and bringing them to her lips placing a kiss to each of Lena’s fingers. She laid them back down beside Lena’s body and let her hands travel back up past her shoulders to her neck, grazing Lena’s ear with her fingertips as she buried them in her hair. Lena shivered beneath her as she massaged her scalp, each stroke making her gasp, and their lips met again as her hands traveled back down, their breasts meeting when Kara lowered her chest.

The kiss became more heated as tongues met and both women let out gasps, keeping a slow pace as Lena’s hands traveled from her face to the hem of her shirt, pulling the fabric up. They broke the kiss when Lena pulled Kara’s shirt off, desperate to feel more of her skin on hers, so she sat up and let Kara slip her shirt off as well; their bras quickly following.

Their lips found each other once again as their hands discovered new untouched skin. Kara pulled back, softly pulling Lena’s bottom lip with her teeth and letting it go with a pop. Their eyes met again, glazed over and filled with nothing but lust and their love for one another. The blonde nuzzled her neck, lips placing feather-like kisses to her shoulder, worshipping the alabaster skin as she traveled down to her breast, her fingers grazing her nipples when she pressed a kiss between them. Her name fell from Lena’s lips as she found her left nipple, swirling her tongue around and flicking it before sucking it softly into her mouth, kissing it after. Her hands flew into the blonde locks, fingers digging into her scalp making a small moan reverberate through her breast. Kara’s fingers danced over her other breast.

She kissed the side of her breast and mapped her body with them until she found her right nipple, taking just as much care of it as she did the other one. Dancing her fingers over the taut nipple, Lena’s breathing becoming heavier with every flick of her tongue and fingers.

Repeating it again when her name escaped Lena’s mouth as she trailed kisses over her stomach, tongue darting out to licking her navel. Kisses were placed all over her abdomen before stopping at her waistband, she looked up meeting Lena’s eyes who gave a small nod as her fingers undid the button and zipper; kissing every inch of skin that became exposed as she slowly pulled them down her body. Lena’s hand grasped the bedsheets, the other one shooting up to her head and tangling it in her own dark locks.

Kara kissed everywhere, letting her fingernails drag over her skin, moving from her hipbone to her thighs and down to her feet before kissing her way back up until she reached the last piece of clothing that separated her from her goal.

Lena breathed out, “Kara, take your pants off, I want to feel all of you.” She nodded, quickly shimming out of her sweats then settled back where she left off to continue.

She kissed where Lena’s leg met her hip causing a shudder to travel through Lena’s whole body as she moaned without restraint. Lena felt Kara smirk against her skin as her fingers hooked the band of her panties, they looked at each other with heavy-lidded eyes.

Keeping eye contact as Kara pulled them down, getting rid of Lena’s last piece of clothing. Kara sat back to look over the gorgeous body in front of her, Lena had a slight coat of sweat covering her skin and her breasts were rapidly moving up and down from her heavy breathing.

Lena moaned from the way Kara was looking at her, her bright blue eyes showing a multitude of emotions. The most recognizable one being love, pure undeniable love. It wasn’t only noticeable in her eyes as she raked them up and down her body, memorizing every inch of skin. It was noticeable in her touches, as if Lena was made of glass and Kara didn't want to break her. The brunette was familiar with fucking, she knew what she wanted and how to take it, she knew how to achieve an orgasm with any partner she had and she knew how to give. Not one of them left unsatisfied and she never had a partner where she didn’t get what she needed. But this wasn’t just some random fuck with someone she’d pick up on the dancefloor or the bar, this was different. This wasn’t trying to get a quick release from a stressful week, and it most definitely wasn’t about taking what she needed to release the stress.

This was Kara letting Lena feel loved and needed, cared for and wanted; desired. Kara was showing how in love she was with Lena, that she was true to her words, that she was with Lena forever. Every touch reverberated that promise.

A loud moan escaped her lips when Kara kissed the wettest part of her sex and she threw her head back. A hand gripped Kara’s hair as her tongue slid through the glistening folds trying to taste every piece of the brunette. With every stroke of Kara’s tongue, Lena’s breath increased, every moan leaving her throat higher than the last. Her tongue entered her and caressed her inner walls, a silent moan escaped and her hips rocked up on their own.

The Super pushed her hip back down and Lena immediately found her hand and intertwined their fingers, Kara’s tongue ran up to flick over the sensitive bud of nerves. Lena’s fingers tightened around Kara’s as shockwaves went through her whole body. Kara sucked on the bud and Lena let gasps and moans combined with “Fuck”’s and Kara’s name followed by an extensive number of curses fall from her lips.

Her free hand wandered all over Lena’s body, from her breasts to her abdomen, down to her hip, and stopping on her inner thigh where her nails gently created soft red lines. As her hand went to reach her hip she changed course and met with her tongue, one finger entered Lena causing a high-pitched gasp to break free on its own.

Kara looked up at Lena’s face and saw nothing but utter bliss across her features as she moved her finger in deeper, angling it so it was fully buried inside her. Her hips shot up and Kara started a slow rhythm, her sole focus on making Lena feel good. Lena’s breathing was fast and heavy, her eyes closed as her hand played with her nipple. Kara’s lips enclosed around the sensitive bud once more, pressing her tongue firmly against it but not moving it as her finger was slowly thrusting in and out at a steady rhythm.

“Kara, please...” her plea came in gasps. “More.”

Kara obliged and entered another finger while continuing to pump in and out, her tongue pressing against her clit then removing the pressure. Lena rotated her hips in hope of getting more friction and Kara sped up her fingers. She felt Lena’s walls clench around her fingers and went back to working on her clit with her tongue.

Her pleasured moans filled the bedroom when Kara encircled her clit again before licking vertically, horizontally then going back to circles until Lena’s hips stilled in the air. Her breath caught in her throat and her back arched, nipple pinched between her own fingers as Kara kept working her tongue and fingers, prolonging her orgasm. When her body fell back on the bed Kara slowed but didn’t stop until Lena pulled on her hand that was still intertwined with hers. Kara looked up before kissing her way up until she reached her mouth and kissed her deeply. Lena moaned as she tasted herself on Kara's tongue, fingers still buried in her, occasionally twitching causing Lena’s body to spasm in return.

“Kara,” she whispered. “You have too many clothes on.” Kara looked confused at her statement before realizing when she meant. The brunette smirked when Kara caught on and she removed her fingers making Lena whimper at the loss while she took off her panties. She didn’t have to mourn for long as they found their way back within an instant, a mix of a gasp and loud moan escaping her mouth as Kara slid her fingers back into the last knuckle.

When Kara stopped moving Lena snaked her hand down and swiped two fingers through her wet heat, dipping to gather more juices before bringing them back up to the blonde’s clit, slowly rubbing up and down. Lena had barely touched her when Kara’s hips started bucking, she could feel herself on the edge of an orgasm already.

The bucking caused her fingers inside Lena to move. She slipped her two fingers into Kara and started thrusting in and out, her palm brushing against the blonde’s clit in time with their hips. Lena felt herself on the verge of a second orgasm even more intense than her previous one and she looked at Kara’s face.

Eyes shut, lips wet and agape, a few drops of sweat beading her forehead, and Lena’s mouth found Kara’s jaw; kissing her way up to her lips. Both moaned loudly as their tongues met halfway, moving their hips faster knowing they were both so close.

Lena found a particularly sensitive spot inside Kara and she threw her head back, thrusting her hips forward and putting more force into the fingers inside Lena, burying them deeper causing her to come hard. The loud moan echoed in Kara’s head and it was enough to send her over the edge, their bodies stilled as their fingers kept moving trying to coax out every last bit of their orgasms.

They fell on top of each other, the shockwaves causing their bodies to twitch and they both moaned as they extracted their fingers. Kara laid on her back and Lena moved to lay half on top of her, the intensity from the shared orgasm forcing them both to breathe heavily.

“I love you too, Kara Zor-El,” Lena said once her breathing went back to normal. “More than you realize.” Kara smiled at Lena using her real name.

As they started to drift a thought came to her mind. “Kara?” she hummed sleepily. “Thank you for saving me from something incredibly stupid.”

Her eyes shot open and she kissed the top of her head firmly, “I love you, Lena Luthor. And I will always be there to catch you when you fall.”

“How did you know?” Lena was genuinely curious.

Kara smiled shyly. “I was listening to your heartbeat. When the Daxamites left I knew you would blame yourself, so I kept an eye on you, well, ear, but still. When I checked, it sounded off, so I tuned in and heard you apologize. I got scared and flew as fast as I could, I’m glad I arrived when I did.”

Lena’s heart fluttered and she placed a kiss on her collarbone, “You, Kara Zor-El, are my hero.” the last words sounding as they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	2. Sealed Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SuperCorp College AU-No Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Abuse, Violence, Mentions of rough sex  
> There is some fluff at the end and a happy ending.

Kara

She walked out the door with her head down, answering a text from her mom. “Hey Alex, Eliza wants to-” her shoulder ran right into somebody and sent them both to the ground. “Oh my...I am so sorry.” she scrambled to her feet to help the stranger to their feet, a girl with dark hair and the greenest eyes she’s ever seen.

“It’s alright, new to the building?” her voice was quiet with a slight accent Kara couldn’t place.

She nodded. “Oh, yeah. My sister and I,” the girl flinched when Kara tried to help her up but covered it up by taking the offered hands.

“You’re living with your sister?”

“Yeah, she’s a junior and I’m-”

“Lee!” The girl jumped at the voice as a guy came up next to her. His complexion darker, accented with dark hair and beard, dark eyes fixated on the girl. The guy wrapped his arm around her back, “I thought you had to stay late?” his eyes drifted to Kara for the first time. “Who is this?”

She looked back at Kara. “Oh yeah, Jack this is…”

“Oh!” the blonde laughed awkwardly. “Kara. My sister and I just moved in.”

Jack gave her a once over then smiled. “Welcome to the building, I’m sorry if she caused you any trouble.”

Kara saw the brunette close her eyes as her body started to shake. “No problem at all. I actually ran into her, wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“Well, it was nice meeting you.” Jack tightly gripped the brunette’s arm, making her bite her lip as they pushed past her. “I thought I told you to go straight home!” his voice reduced to a hushed whisper.

“I-It was an accident, I-I didn’t-” she stuttered.

“Just get up the stairs, we’ll talk about this later.” Kara watched as they climbed the stairs to the second level, made brief eye contact with the girl who gave her a tight-lipped smile.

“Kar?” The blonde turned back to see her sister waiting. “You coming?”

“Yeah...” She looked back to the stairs. “Yeah, let’s go.” They walked down the sidewalk to the cafe on the corner of their street.

“So who was that?” Kara looked at her confused. “The couple you were talking to.”

“Oh, I was trying to answer Eliza when I ran into the girl then the guy came out of nowhere.”

Alex nodded. “So what did mom want?”

~~~

It had been a month or so since she and Alex moved in and she hadn’t seen the girl since. Kara laid on her bed, her laptop propped on a pillow as she watched a movie when she heard a noise. She paused the movie, brow furrowed as she stared at the ceiling. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard and waited. She hesitated before pressing to resume the movie but lowered the volume, her attention split between the movie and her ears straining to hear anything come from the apartment above.

Just as she drifted back to the movie she heard it again, the sound of something as it crashed into a wall. Kara immediately sat up when it was followed by the sound of a woman’s voice, loud enough that Kara could hear the strain in it and the way it hitched like she was trying not to cry. She paused her movie again, slid on her shoes, and walked to the door only to stop. Kara tapped the doorknob but shook her head and went back to her room thinking of all the times she had dropped a dish on accident. She stopped in her doorway, thinking of the woman’s voice, and turned back around at the sound of a bigger crash followed by more yelling, this time the voice was deeper. Walking steadfastly out the door.

She took the elevator to the second floor, Kara read the numbers off until she reached the one above hers. Another loud thud sounded before she knocked on the door and waited a moment, listening. She knocked again and the door swung open mid knock, her fist in mid-air.

She stared at the brunette she ran into, her piercing green eyes stared at her through thick-rimmed glasses, making the puffy skin that surrounded them more noticeable. Her dark hair in loose curls over her shoulders, grey knit sweater pulled up to her chin, the sleeves fisted in her hands as she wrapped them around her middle, shielding her body. “Yeah?”

Kara blushed and lowered her hand to fidget with her own glasses. “I, um, I live in the apartment below you and I thought I heard...yelling or something and I just wanted to check and see if everyone was okay.” Kara softened when the brunette freed a hand to rub the tip of her reddened nose with her sleeve. “So are you?”

“Am I what?” she asked as she tucked her hand back around herself, refusing to make eye contact.

Kara lowered her voice to a whisper so as to not scare the brunette back into her apartment. “Are you okay?”

She finally tilted her head to look at Kara. “I think your ears are playing tricks on you,” she said with a soft smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “It was really sweet of you to come check, though. I wish I could tell you what the sound was but I didn’t hear anything, it must’ve been the wind.” The blonde’s brow wrinkled as they stood in silence until the brunette broke it and motioned with her head back into her apartment. “I should really...”

Kara snapped out of her daze. “Right!” she extended her hand. “I’m Kara, and like I said, I live right below you so if you ever need anything…”

“I’ll know where to find you.” she smiled and wrapped a cold hand around Kara’s warm one. “I’m Lena.”

Kara watched as she backed into her apartment, and she could’ve sworn she heard another voice and another sound. When she got back downstairs, Alex stood in their doorway, arms folded over her chest. “Where did you go?” Kara gestured to go back inside and shut the door, ran her fingers through her hair, and huffed a breath. “Hey, what’s up?”

“I was watching a movie and I thought I heard something come from upstairs, I went to check and it was the same girl I ran into when we first got here.” Kara walked to the couch. “She said she was fine but I don’t know, something felt...off.”

Alex sat beside her. “Off how?”

She shrugged. “It just didn’t feel right and when she closed the door I heard another voice before another noise or something...I don’t know.”

“Maybe it was nothing,” Alex rubbed her back. “She could’ve stubbed her toe or something, yeah?”

The blonde nodded. “Yeah, probably.”

~~~

Kara looked for Lena all over campus after that, her eyes constantly drifted from face to face in search of the brunette with green eyes. She didn’t find her until she went looking for her sister in the depths of the science building that she saw Lena, slumped over a table underneath the concrete stairs; a dark blue sweater replaced the grey one she had seen the week before.

“Lena!” Kara shouted, making the girl jump in her seat. Her eyes widened as she looked up from her book. “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” she slid into the chair across from her. “We met last week, I knocked on your door in the middle of the night.”

Lena smiled, her eyes scrunched slightly. “I remember, my hero.”

Kara waved her hand and tried to hide the blush she felt creeping up her neck. “Not really when there wasn’t anything to save you from, right?”

Her smile faded before coming back, the creases gone. “Right.”

“So...what are you studying?” Kara swept her eyes from the textbook to the thin wrist peeking out from the sweater, a bruise visible under her thick watch.

“Ever heard of quantum entanglement?” Kara made a face and Lena giggled. “Polyatomic anions?” she smirked as she ran her hand through her hair and leaned forward.

“How often do you sit down here?” Kara asked a little while later.

“I’m majoring in biochemical engineering and aeronautics, so a lot. When I’m not at home or in class, I’m here.”

Kara was surprised. “You don’t hang out with your friends?”

Lena stiffened at the question. “I, um, I don’t really have any friends…” her voice was sad as she trailed off so Kara changed the subject.

“What about Jack and your family?”

Lena looked at her fingers as she pulled and twisted them. “Jack and I have been together for over a year and my family and I are what you could call...estranged. We don’t get along all that well, I’m adopted so it kind of makes sense, I guess.”

“I’m adopted too.” green eyes shot up meeting hers. “My parents died when I was thirteen. My dad’s best friend, my godfather, took me in with his wife, Eliza, and daughter, Alex.”

She gave a small smile. “My mom died when I was four and my biological father ended up bringing me here back to the states to his wife and son. Lillian wasn’t very welcoming but Lex and I were thick-as-thieves. We got into all sorts of mischief. We still do sometimes.”

“States?”

The brunette’s eyes lit up slightly, a genuine smile formed on her lips. “I’m from Ireland, I don’t remember much but I do remember a field my mother had taken me to once; flowers everywhere and a huge tree we sat under while she read to me.”

"I knew you had an accent!" Kara exclaimed.

"My adoptive mother had me work with a dialect teacher to make me sound more American, it slips sometimes."

"Well, I think it's adorable." Lena gave her a smile that made a dimple appear on her cheek.

A voice sounded, making them both jump slightly. “Lena,” Kara saw her shoulders tense, and her smile fade. “Time to go.” she kept her head down and gathered her things.

“Bye Kara,” she whispered before the man, Jack she remembered, gripped her arm like he had done the first time they met, and practically dragged Lena away.

“Bye Lena,” she whispered to the retreating figures.

~~~

Lena

She stumbled up the stairs once out of sight as Jack tugged on her arm. “Ow, Jack, that hurts.”

But he didn’t stop pulling until they were inside and he shoved her against the wall. “What did you say to her?”

“N-Nothing, we ran into each other and she helped me up.” Lena tried to keep her voice even.

He narrowed his eyes. “I’ll be in the office, dinner better be ready by five.”

Lena didn’t breathe till the door closed behind him and she sagged against the wall. As she made dinner her mind drifted to the blonde that ran into her, specifically her eyes. Lena had never seen eyes that blue before, like the ocean as the setting sun shines over it; she bit her lip to hold back a smile.

~~~

The plate smashed into the wall beside her head where he had thrown the first one, they were arguing because Lena was late getting home. Jack grabbed a fist of her hair and yanked, forcing a yelp from her. “I told you home right after class!” he pulled harder and tears fell from her eyes. “Why can’t you listen?!” he shouted and shoved her against the wall, her head banged against it making the frames fall off the wall.

Her voice cracked from crying. “I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I had to-” A cry escaped her mouth as he smacked her across the face. “Jack, please.” she whimpered.

She was thrown to the floor. “I won’t have it!” Before he could land another blow somebody knocked on the door, they froze. “Answer it, get rid of them, and don’t say anything.” Jack yanked her from the floor and pushed her to the door.

Lena grabbed her glasses off the counter, tried to compose herself, pulled her sleeves down, and fixed her hair before she opened the door. It was the same blonde she had run into only now she was wearing fuzzy pajama pants with a tank top and flip flops, her hair pulled into a messy ponytail, glasses framing her face. Lena folded her arms over her stomach as Jack stared at her from behind the door. “Yeah?”

The girl blushed and fidgeted with her glasses. “I, um, I live in the apartment below you and I thought I heard...something and I just wanted to check and see if everyone was okay.” Lena rubbed her nose on her sleeve. “So are you?”

“Am I what?” she asked, trying not to sound rude as she tucked her hand back and looked down when Jack gave her a warning look.

“Are you okay?” She lifted her head back up.

“I think your ears are playing tricks on you,” she gave a soft smile hoping it convinced the girl. “It was really sweet of you to come check, though. I wish I could tell you what the sound was but I didn’t hear anything, it must’ve been the wind.” They stood in silence until she broke it. “I should really…” she motioned back at her apartment.

“Right!” she brought her hand up. “I’m Kara and like I said, I live right below you so if you ever need anything…”

“I’ll know where to find you.” she smiled and tentatively wrapped her hand around Kara’s. “I’m Lena.” When she closed the door, Jack tightly wrapped his hand around her small wrist, eliciting a yelp from her.

She staggered as he walked them towards the bedroom, grumbling, “Bed, now.” as he turned the light off.

Lena still had homework to do but did as he said, she undressed then climbed into the bed where he pulled her underneath his body, planted a kiss on her mouth then her neck before he pushed between her legs. Whenever they had an argument it always ended with them having sex afterward, well, Jack having sex while Lena laid there until he was done; It helped him get out the rest of his anger. She didn’t object or say no, but it didn’t mean she enjoyed it either.

His knees pinned her thighs down and his hands encased her wrists, holding them to the mattress above her head with more force than usual. “Ow, you’re pushing too hard.” she told him, but he only pushed down harder. She knew her thighs and wrists would have bruises from the pressure tomorrow but kept her mouth shut, knowing it could be worse, until he finished and fell next to her, pulled her back to his front, and passed out.

That next morning she had dark bruising on the inside of her thighs and on her wrists. “Be home right after class.” She nodded to him in the mirror.

~~~

Lena sat cured in a chair beneath the stairs, her class got out early and she used the free time to look over her notes. She jumped when somebody shouted her name. It was Kara. The girl apologized for having scared Lena and she told her it was fine.

“So...what are you studying?” Lena told her about what she was recently working on and got several funny faces from the blonde when Lena had used words and phrases Kara didn’t understand which made the brunette laugh. When Kara casually asked about her, she told her more than even Jack knew or cared to know. It was weird since they’d only just met, but Lena felt this tug with the bubbly blonde. Like they had known each other for years and it made her heart swell at the notion of somebody actually being interested in getting to know her, and she let herself relax.

But of course, it didn’t last long and the moment was ruined when Jack appeared, his black eyes bored into her green ones. She said bye to Kara and was forcefully yanked up the concrete stairs by her arm, she bit her lip to keep her whimpers in.

Her apartment wasn’t too far and on the walk there she felt the dread spread throughout her body, she hadn’t told Jack where she was and the grip on her arm tightened the closer they got.

~~~

Lena had called her brother that night after it was one of the worst arguments they’d ever had. Her body was sore and it hurt a little to walk from the sex with Jack, it was the roughest he had ever been with her and she couldn’t take it anymore. She recounted everything to her brother while hiding in the bathroom as Jack slept and before she knew it, Lex was there. She watched curled up in a corner, crying as her brother dragged the man from her apartment, his mouth throwing countless threats towards her. Lex stayed with her that night, coaxed her to come out from the corner and held her on the couch as she cried, and apologized for not telling him sooner. Lena knew that pressing charges would only turn into a ‘he said she said’, so she got a restraining order instead.

~~~

Kara

Despite the warmer weather, it was another month before Kara saw Lena wear something other than her thick sweaters, and her brain all but short-circuits mid-conversation when Lena walked into the cafe in jean shorts with a black tank top and red flannel tied around her waist. She flashed Kara a shy smile before telling the barista her order.

Fingers snapped in her face. “Earth to Kara.” her friend looked behind him then back to her. “Who’s that?”

“Her name’s Lena, she lives in the apartment above me and Alex.” She watched as Lena typed on her phone, occasionally she’d glance the blonde’s way only to turn away blushing whenever their eyes caught each other.

Winn smirked. “Why don’t you ask her out? She obviously likes you.”

Kara gave him a look as she contemplated it. “You know what, I think I will.”

~~~

It took another week for Kara to work up the courage to ask the beautiful brunette on a date. Her stuttered question was met with a smile and a chaste kiss pressed to the corner of her mouth, with a whisper. “Yes.”

~~~

It was the night before Kara was supposed to leave for Thanksgiving weekend when she heard glass shatter above her followed by yelling, only louder this time. She recognized Lena’s voice and the other one made the hair on her arms stand. Kara swiftly climbed the stairs to the second floor, not wanting to wait for the elevator. She knocked loudly, with more persistence. When Lena answered the door, this time her head was down and the door clutched tightly to her side. “Lena...Hey, what’s wrong?” She stepped forward but stopped when Lena moved away. “I heard yelling.” Kara tried to see over her shoulder but Lena closed the door more and placed a hand to Kara’s chest as she moved further into the hallway.

“It was nothing, go back to your apartment. Okay?”

“You are crying, Lena. It wasn’t nothing.”

“Kara…” Lena drawled as she retracted her hand from her chest. “Just go back to your apartment, we’ll talk when you get back from Midvale.” She stepped back into her apartment and Kara saw a hand wrap around Lena’s left bicep, then the door was closed before Kara could utter another word.

She slowly made her way back downstairs, threw herself onto her bed, and stared at the ceiling. The yelling was muted compared to before, then she heard Lena scream “GET OUT!”, heavy footsteps chased by the slamming of a door. Kara didn’t know how long she laid there staring at the ceiling when a soft knock came from the apartment door. Kara quietly crept from her bedroom, trying not to wake her roommate, and opened the door. “Lena,” She whispered as she took in her girlfriend standing in the hallway looking tiny in another outsized sweater, her hair covering her face and arms wrapped around herself.

“Can...Can I come in?” Kara opened the door wider with a nod. She locked the door behind her, then followed after Lena into her room only to find her standing in the middle of the floor, not moving.

“Here,” Kara walked to her dresser and grabbed clothes for Lena to change into. Lena took them but didn’t move or look up. “You wanna use the bathroom?” Lena shook her head. “Do you want me too…” she backed towards the door.

“No!” Lena frantically reached for her and Kara saw fresh tears fall down her face as she looked up for the first time. She had a cut on her lip with a little bruising around it.

“Hey, hey.” she ignored the injury and cupped her face. “I won’t leave, okay? I’m not leaving.” the brunette gave a small nod. Kara carefully pressed her lips to Lena’s, a small but reassuring kiss. “Do you want some help?” she nodded again. “Okay.”

Gently, Kara helped her girlfriend out of her pants and pulled the pajama ones up, then tugged the sleeves of her sweater and lifted it over her head. Kara’s breath hitched and her heart broke even more, more bruises covered both arms, dark spots visible where fingers had dug deep into her delicate skin. But she didn't say anything and pulled the new shirt down over Lena’s head. Kara discarded the clothes in the basket and Lena wrapped her arms around herself again. Kara softly pulled them away and wrapped them around her own waist and Lena gripped the back of her shirt in her fists and pulled her closer, burying her face into Kara’s chest. The blonde held her, feeling Lena’s tears soak into her shirt.

“Come here.” She whispered in her ear and slowly walked them to the bed. Lena held on to her with a vice grip, not once letting go as Kara draped the blankets over the both of them, and waited; she pressed a kiss on top of her head here and there while drawing soothing circles on her back, letting Lena take her time until the shuddering stopped and the tears became small sniffles.

When Lena spoke, her voice was hoarse and quiet. “It was Jack,” Kara kept moving her hand, trying not to scare Lena and make her stop talking. “I broke up with him months ago after…some stuff happened. My brother came and helped me get a restraining order, then stayed with me for a while just in case Jack was stupid enough to try something.” she took a breath. “I got home earlier to find him already in my apartment, waiting for me. I-I don’t even know how he got in, Lex changed all my locks. He begged me to take him back, said that he was sorry and told me it was my fault that he always got so angry.” Lena took a shaky breath. “But when I told him no, he got violent. The crash you heard I think was the bookshelf, amongst a bunch of other stuff he broke.”

Kara felt her blood boil but focused on the patterns she was making on Lena’s back with her finger, slowly calming down enough to ask. “So when I first came to your door...” Kara felt her nod.

“A-And when you came up earlier, he threatened you, said he’d hurt you.” More tears fell onto Kara’s chest as Lena’s right hand let go to of her shirt to skim over her left bicep where the outline of fingers was bruised into her fair skin. “I was able to get away from his grasp, kicked him where the sun doesn't shine just like Lex taught me, but his grip must’ve been tighter than I thought.” She grazed her fingers over the cut in her lip. “He got me in the mouth right before I grabbed my phone and told him I’d call the police now that I had proof he violated the restraint order and he left.”

Kara brought up the hand on her back and lightly traced the bruise, absorbing all the information Lena had just shared with her. “I heard.”

“You heard what?” Lena grabbed her hand before interlacing their fingers, and pressed a kiss to Kara’s knuckles.

“You scream at him,” she smirked despite the topic. “Remind me to never piss you off.” Lena let out a watery laugh. “I’m sorry, I wish I-”

Lena lifted her head and cut her off. “Darling, it’s alright. I needed to stand up to him, and I did.” she smiled. “His face was priceless. Apparently, he didn’t think I had it in me.”

“Well I did and I am so proud of you.” Kara pulled her closer and Lena laid her head back down. “Hey...I know you said you were wanting to stay on campus and study...but I was wondering...Would you like to come to Midvale with Alex and me tomorrow?” she asked softly.

“Really? Are you sure?” Lena sat back up.

“Of course, Eliza doesn’t judge and she is going to love you, same as my sister. Just be yourself.” Kara smiled as she told her honestly.

Lena brought her lips down to Kara’s and pulled away with a smile. “I would love to.” They settled into the mattress, Lena snuggled into the crook of Kara’s neck and Kara held her tightly.


	3. Hold On(part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter or chapters was inspired by the song "Hold On' by Chord Overstreet, it is one of my favourite songs and I relate to it a lot so I wanted to somehow incorporate it into something with my favourite fandom, SuperCorp. Music is what helps me the most and there will probably be future chapters related to different songs as well.
> 
> Song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ofCZObsnOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING!!!  
> If you ever feel like this, please reach out. I am always available so feel free to message me on here or my Instagram: alex__kaye101 <3

The destruction of National City was still being cleaned up, multiple buildings had been on the verge of collapsing, some completely burned out, and others were missing big chunks of their walls and roofs making them inhabitable.

Lena stood on her balcony, looking at the damages she had inadvertently caused. Her jaw clenched, the muscles working underneath the skin and she shook her head. She had told Jess she wasn’t coming into work, practically a week ago. Lena assumed her assistant thought maybe she just needed time. And during that “time” all Lena did was drink and not leave her bed; not wanting to see wanting she had caused.

Swirling the last of her scotch, she downed it before returning back inside. She had stopped checking her phone after two days to see if Kara had tried to get a hold of her, Lena also knew that Kara was helping with the clean up after the Daxamites left. She would see brief glimpses of red and blue shoot past her window here and there but that was it. 

Her apartment was dark, the lights kept off, as Lena made her way to her bedroom. The sheets were cool against her skin; she hadn’t left the confines of it unless to use the bathroom or refill her glass. But she never slept, her dreams filled with images of the Invasion. So she stayed awake. Her mind was slowly starting to lose its battle against her inner demons, thoughts ranging from _‘You caused this, congratulations you’re finally a Luthor.’_ to _‘the people will want you dead when they find out how this happened.’_ Even with these thoughts, she didn’t cry. The tears had stopped on day three and after that, all she felt was, numb.

Kara had been busy since she helped send Mon-El off, the streets were slowly starting to become functional again and FEMA shelters were helping those who still hadn’t found their loved ones. CatCo had taken a big hit so she was essentially jobless till future notice, but that also meant she had more time to do Supergirl stuff. 

Alex and J’onn had gotten the DEO cleaned up enough and told her to take a break, and the one person that Kara desperately wanted to see was Lena. Kara wasn’t able to check-in and knew the youngest Luthor would be working, doing everything she could to help. 

When the doors opened she walked through, donuts in hand. 

“Ms Danvers.” She turned to see Jess. “You can’t go in there.”

Kara was confused, she always had unlimited access to Lena’s office. “Is she busy?”

The short brunette shook her head. “Ms Luthor isn’t here.”

_‘Isn’t here?’_

“She hasn’t been for about a week now, she told me she was taking time off.” 

Lena? Taking time off? That was unheard of which meant something was wrong. “Thank you, Jess. Oh,” she handed the small bag to the woman. “You can have these.” Jess gave a nod of appreciation. 

On her way out, she listened for the heartbeat she had found herself subconsciously listening to since the gala where Kara (Supergirl) had helped with the humans using alien weaponry. It was steady but off, a small hitch before it started beating faster.

After staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours, her thoughts going all over the place, she decided. The light in the bathroom blinded Lena as she locked the door before leaning her hands on the counter and stared at herself in the mirror. The person looking back at her wasn’t someone she recognized, her once beautiful emerald green eyes were now empty, emotionless, and lifeless as they stared forward.

She swallowed thickly, images of the victims, of children crying appeared, and Lena looked down, shaking her head. “Get out,” she mumbled. Of Lillian. “Get out.” of Lionel. “Get out.” of Lex. “Get out.” of Kara. “I said GET OUT!” she screamed as she punched the mirror, trying to erase the memories. The images.

The glass shattered beneath her hand and pieces fell out as it cracked completely. Pain shot through her fist and she let out a small cry, her knuckles were bloodied from the impact. When she pulled back there was a big smudge of blood dead-centre of the cracks and as she looked at her fist, her mind focused on the pain throbbing from her hand, relishing in it as the pain in her head was forgotten for a moment.

She flexed her fingers, watching as the blood flowed freely from the cuts onto her palm when her eyes caught sight of a larger piece that had fallen out. Her eyes went back and forth between the shard and her hand as she turned it over, letting her eyes drift down to her wrists. Her mind was abuzz with every memory in her life where she let others down, her failures, hell even her birth. 

Her jaw set as she remembered the signs of her brother's impending madness as he lost all sense of reality, becoming a mass murderer all because of his obsession with Superman.

Her nostrils flared as remembered Lillian’s cruel words growing up, never once letting Lena forget she was the bastard child who was unwanted. The countless times she had used her and claimed credit for the work Lena had done to save and protect this city.

Her hand clenched around the shard of glass tightly at remembering Rhea, using her insecurities against her, her desperation to have the love of a mother.

She looked back to her hands and slowly brought the shard to her wrist as she saw images of her father, drinking himself to death. Lena closed her eyes and everything flashed on repeat through her head, and her eyes opened as her hand moved on its own, cutting a vertical line down her wrist, watching as the blood seeped from the cut; her eyes blank. 

She felt the sting, but her face remained impassive as she gritted her teeth, she didn’t feel the tears running down her face as her skin parted beneath her touch and she pressed harder before bringing it down one more time then switched hands to do her other wrist, using the same amount of pressure if not more. 

Lena felt the blood drip, saw it splattering the white marble with colour, but she doesn't remember dropping the shard. Doesn’t remember getting lightheaded. Doesn’t remember falling as her eyes closed and her body hit the floor before being submerged in complete darkness.

“Lena?” Kara called walking through the spacious penthouse, her footsteps made a slight echo, and she saw an empty bottle of scotch on the table, another on the floor. “Lena?” she tried louder and still got nothing in return. She made her way to the bedroom but found the bed empty and looked around, light shone from under the door to the bathroom so she knocked. “Lena, are you in there?” 

Kara listened for any sign of the brunette and found that her heartbeat was strangely slow. “Lena?” She tried the handle. Locked. Kara x-rayed the room and busted the door down. “Lena!” 

Laying on the floor was her best friend, glass everywhere and blood puddling on the floor beneath the brunette. “No no no no.” Kara sank to the floor by her head. “Oh Rao,” She pulled Lena into her lap, trying to feel her heartbeat. “No, come on, come on. Don’t do this Lena, damn it!”

Frantically, she grabbed the towels on the rack next to her, tightly wrapping them around Lena’s wrists before tapping her earpiece:

**“Hey Kar-”**

“Alex!”

**“Kara, what’s wrong?”**

“Is the med-bay clear?”

**“Kar-”**

“Is the med-bay clear?!”

**“Y-Yeah, yeah, it’s clear. What’s going on? Why do-”**

“Get it ready, I’m bringing in Lena.”

**“What? Lena?”**

“Yes! Just please get it ready!”

**“Okay, okay.”**

“And Alex, I love you.”

**“I love you too, Kara.”**

Kara carefully gathered Lena in her arms, the towels turning red as she went to the balcony. “Just hold on, Lena, hold on.” She felt tears streaming down her face. “Please don’t leave me.” Bending her knees, the blonde shot into the sky, trying her hardest not to think about the dwindling heartbeat of the woman she loves in her arms.

As soon as her feet touched down she was running. “Alex!” Kara searched for her sister.

“Kara, we're up-” the redhead looked at the paling figure in her little sister's arms as she bolted up the stairs. “What the hell happened?!” Kara gently set Lena down. “Kara?!”

She snapped out of it. “I-I don’t know, I don’t know.” she took a shaky breath. “I went to L-Corp and Jess said she hadn’t been in almost all week.” Kara kept her eyes on Lena, not wanting to take them off in fear she'd disappear. “I-I found her in the bathroom, oh Rao, there was a lot of blood. I tried to stop it-”

Alex stopped Kara. “You did good, Kara, you did good. But they have to take her now.” 

“What? Where?” the blonde’s voice cracked. 

Alex put her hands on Kara’s shoulder, stopping her from following as they wheeled Lena away. “Kara, Kara!” their eyes connected. “They got it, they’ll take care of her.” she pulled Kara into her arms.

Kara felt more tears fall as her sister embraced her. “No, wait.” she pulled back. “Go with them.”

“Kara, I don-”

“Please!” she begged. “Just, please.”

Alex searched her face before her eyes drifted over her shoulder and nodded. “Okay, alright. I won’t leave her side.” she kissed her forehead then ran to where they took Lena.

Her feet moved on their own, taking her out of the room and down the stairs. J’onn and Winn stood around the console by the screens talking when they saw her. 

She walked down the hallway, not knowing where she was going or where to go; all she could see was Lena laying on the bathroom floor. Kara braced herself on the wall when she saw her hands, caked in blood. 

_‘Lena’s blood.’_

Her knees buckled but somebody caught her before she hit the floor. 

“It’s alright, I got you, Kara.” J’onn held Kara up as Winn directed them into a room. “I got you.”

They set her on the couch, draping a blanket over her shoulders as J’onn sat in front of her with a rag. He grabbed her hand, carefully wiping the blood away, Winn left and returned with new clothes and Maggie in tow.

The detective took in the sight of Kara covered in blood, staring at the floor. “Oh Little Danvers,” she sat next to the unresponsive blonde, running a hand down her head. “What happened?” she looked to the others.

“Kara called frantic, said to get the med-bay ready and that she was bringing in Lena. She didn’t say why until they got here.” Maggie nodded as Winn spoke. “Alex is with them, Kara told her to go and she said she wouldn’t leave her side. Here are some clothes, we’ll just be out here.”

The pair closed the door leaving Maggie and Kara alone. The detective could feel tears starting to build but shook her head. “Alright Little Danvers, you’re gonna have to work with me here.” she unclasped the cape before finding the zipper to the suit. Kara stayed still as Maggie changed her clothes, tossing the bloodied suit aside, then she draped the blanket back over. “I’m gonna get you something to drink, I’ll be right back.”

Kara grabbed her hand. “Don’t…” her voice cracked.

It was the first thing Kara had said since they took Lena. Maggie nodded, settling back down on the couch and pulling the Kryptonian into her arms. “Okay, I won’t leave.” Kara snuggled further into her sister’s girlfriend as her hand stroked up and down her back, tears soaking into her t-shirt. “Can you tell me what happened?”

“I-I found her. S-She locked herself in the bathroom and I-I found her.” Kara closed her eyes, sobs wracking her body.

Maggie held her, gently rocking. “Shh, shh. It can wait.” She placed a kiss on her head. “It can wait.”

Maggie felt Kara’s breathing slow until she fell asleep then carefully moved to lay the girl flat on the couch, with one last glance to make sure she was asleep, she closed the door. J’onn and Winn both sat against the floor opposite the door. “She’s asleep, passed out.” they nodded. “How long has it been?”

Winn looked at his watch. “Almost 2 hours.”

“Has Alex been out?” he shook his head. Maggie sighed exasperatedly, running a hand through her hair, and slid down the wall next to Winn. “The, uh, the suit is…”

“We have others.” she nodded and they sat in silence when there was a shout.

“Shit.” the detective muttered. 

Kara yanked the door open, eyes wide. “Where is she?”

They all stood up. “Kara, calm down. They haven’t brought her out yet.” the blonde deflated into the short brunette’s arms. “Let’s go sit in the chairs next to the doors, alright?” Kara nodded.

~

Alex came out 30 minutes later, evidence of tears on her cheeks. 

Maggie nudged Kara and she looked up. “Where is she?” 

The redhead didn’t say a word as she led them to a room. “She lost a lot of blood but we were able to get it stopped and we’re giving her more now. If you hadn't found her when you did Kara, she’d be dead.” On the bed laid Lena, her skin paler than Kara’s ever seen it and bandages wrapped around both her wrists. “She needs help, Kara, more than we can give her and she can’t be alone.”

“I’ll stay with her.” Kara left no room for argument as she walked next to the bed and sat down. The others closed the door, giving Kara privacy. She took Lena’s cold hand in hers, laced their fingers together, and rested her elbows on the bed, closing her eyes. “I love you Lena, and I’m never letting you go.”

Lena’s eyes fluttered open in confusion at the feeling of a blanket around her, her brow furrowed as she looked around and found Kara sitting in the chair next to her, head on the mattress by her hip. She moved her hand to stroke Kara’s hair but stopped when a bandage came into view. Manoeuvring her hand, she stared at it, her eyes glazing over.

“They stitched you up.” A soft and hoarse voice came from next to her and she put her arm down, fingertips grazing Kara’s. She felt the tug of the stitches and winced as the skin stretched. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Kara’s soft, ocean blue eyes looked at her.

“A little.” She avoided the first question and bit her lip.

“Lena...why?” she turned over, refusing to look into Kara’s caring eyes. “Lena, look at me.” she sniffed. “Please, Lena. You know I’ll just climb in and make you look at me.” Lena could hear the smile in her voice and turned back over, her eyes still refusing to look at Kara. “Hey you,” Kara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, Lena leaned into the warmth of her hand. 

“Kara, I-I shouldn’t ha-” sobs drowned out her voice and she covered her face with her hands as tears fell.

Kara jumped into the bed and pulled her into her arms. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I got you, I got you.” Kara held Lena tightly against her body. Silent tears continued to fall as Kara repeated those words until Lena calmed down. “Whenever you’re ready, I’m here. But can you promise me something? Promise you’ll come to me next time you feel like this, okay?” 

She nodded and whispered. “I promise.”

The brunette shifted to look at her. “How long?” her voice was small.

“Until I have to leave or…” she trailed off.

Lena looked back down. “Both,” she mumbled.

“Alex and J’onn are dealing with Supergirl stuff,” Kara hesitated. “And not that long, a couple of hours I think.” Lena nodded, feeling tears well back up. “Hey, come here.” Kara pulled her back into her arms. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” Lena cuddled closer, her head on Kara’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat.

“H-How did you know?” she asked.

“I was finally able to get away for a while so I went to L-Corp, Jess said you hadn’t been in all week so I went to your apartment.” Kara took a shaky breath. “You didn’t answer when I called, I saw the light from the bathroom.” Lena shut her eyes tightly and pushed her face into the crook of Kara’s neck. “Al...Alex said if I had shown up a couple of minutes later…”

The brunette nodded and Kara’s arms tightened their hold. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

She fell back asleep on Kara, their arms and legs wrapped around each other, and Kara listened to Lena’s finally steady heartbeat as it lulled her to sleep too.

They woke up a couple of hours later when Alex came to check on her, neither moved as she checked Lena’s vitals. “I have to change them,” Lena nodded and turned her head away as the redhead peeled the bandage off her right arm. She hissed when Alex pushed. “Sorry,” she whispered before wrapping it back up. “I need…” Lena had to turn over so she could reach it. Their eyes met briefly, Alex smiled at her but Lena could see the redness of her eyes.

She covered her face as the redhead changed the other one, again she pressed on it and Lena jerked as she bit her lip. 

“Sorry. The stitches are a little inflamed but otherwise look good, I couldn’t’ve done them better myself,” she told Lena as she wrapped it back up.

Lena peered over her hand at the redhead, curious but also hoping she didn’t. “Did you?”

“No, they don’t let us do work on family members.” She felt her heart swell when Alex called her family. “But I do know who did, so if you have any questions…” The brunette shook her head. “If they start to hurt anymore, let me know.”

Lena nodded. “When can I go home?”

“You’ve been here almost a whole day and given that our technology is more advanced, your blood count is back up. I’ll go get your stuff and let the doctor know. You don’t have to stay here considering you have a personal guard puppy.” Alex smiled.

“Thank you, Alex.” Lena turned back to Kara when Alex left to see her staring at the bandages. “Kara?” blue met green. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, let’s get you home.” Alex brought her some extra clothes and before Lena knew it, Kara was lifting her and they were off. As they walked inside, Lena looked around. The bottles were gone and everything looked clean. “Maggie and Winn came to clean up earlier.”

Lena sat on the couch with Kara beside her, she leaned into the blonde’s embrace and bit her lip, not knowing how to say what she needed to say. “So...I heard something. When I was...I heard something.” Lena looked down. “I...I heard you, Kara.”

Kara’s brow furrowed. “Heard me?”

“Yeah,” Lena watched as her fingers played with Kara’s. “I heard you and...I love you too, Kara.” She heard Kara’s breath hitch and looked back up. “I always have. Since you first walked into my office, dorkiness and all.”

“Pfft, me dorky?” she waved her hand. “Yeah right.”

Lena smirked. “Alright, Ms I-flew-here-on-a-bus.” Kara opened her mouth only to close it with a pout and Lena giggled.

Kara brought her hand up to cup Lena’s cheek, stroking her thumb across her cheekbone as if she was awe-struck all of a sudden. “Lena Luthor, I can’t imagine a world where you don’t exist, I’d be so lost without you.” A single tear fell from her and Kara quickly brushed it away. “Can I kiss you?”

She nodded. 

Soft lips pressed on hers, it wasn’t needy or rushed, it was slow, a soft press of lips, both quick and passionate, to make sure they both knew they were loved. 

When Lena pulled away, she rested her forehead on Kara’s. “I’m gonna make an appointment on Monday. I want this, I want you, but I need to be okay first; I need to love myself before I can fully love you.”

Kara nodded. “You set the pace, Lena. If you want us to just hug and cuddle, that’s fine. If you want to kiss, that’s fine too. You set the boundaries. I’m not going anywhere and I’ll never leave your side, you’re stuck with me, dorkiness and all.” Lena laughed, her eyes tearing up as she lunged forward, crashing her lips with Kara’s, their tears mixed together as their tongues met and gasps filled the room. Kara pulled back, both chests heaving. “I’ll wait till the end of time for you.”

Lena shook her head with a smile on her face. “You really are a walking Hallmark movie.” 

Kara pressed another kiss to her lips and traced her thumb across Lena’s cheek again, a dopey smile formed on the brunette. “Does that mean you don’t want to Netflix and chill?” 

Lena rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the smile on her face. “I’ll order the food, you pick out a movie.”

They laid comfortably in each other’s arms, both dressed in loose t-shirts and pants that Kara grabbed from Lena’s room(she wasn’t ready to go back in there yet), on the couch as they watched Lilo & Stitch; take-out boxes sat empty on the table as they enjoyed each other’s company.

Lena was glad the blonde never left her side once, except to open the door for food and go to the bathroom, and when Monday came around, she sat right next to her as she made the appointment. 

When she hung up, she kissed the Kryptonian softly. “Thank you for everything.”

Kara nodded, tangling her fingers into her hair with a smile, and rested their foreheads together with a whispered. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to be mean and leave you with a cliffhanger, but since I also hate those, you get all of part 1. Part 2 will be up whenever I have time to actually write it.


	4. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets infected with Red Kryptonite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains rough sex but nothing too bad

“No, Kara I know that look and no.”

“Alex...go, get out of here. I’ll try to contain the blast to just the building.”

“Damnit, Kara! No! We are ALL getting out of here.” Alex tried, but Kara wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer.

“Alex, please! It’s too dangerous. This bomb is designed to kill humans and last time I checked, you are human.” Kara held up her hand to the protest Alex was about to speak. “There’s no Kryptonite in it, so go, I’ll contain it. But I need you to be safe so I can focus.” the sisters looked at each other. “Alex go!”

J’onn grabbed the redhead and pushed her towards the exit before turning back to the blonde. “You better walk out of here safely.”

She nodded and looked around. The restaurant had been abandoned, she closed her eyes, listening to the heartbeats in the vicinity but only toned in on one; her sister. She was out of the building and she was safe.

Kara let out a breath then flew up and froze over the area surrounding the bomb, making sure that the ice was thick enough to withstand the blast. She watched as the timer ticked down, getting closer and closer until it hit zero; the blast rippled through the ice, the shockwave making Kara fly back multiple feet and through a brick wall.

She rubbed her head, “Okay, yeah, that hurt.” she groaned as she got up and dusted herself off. She lost her footing when stepping out of the rubble and it caused her to drop to one knee. The world around her was foggy, making it hard to focus on anything, her body felt weak as if she’d just been hit with Kryptonite. But as soon as it was there, it was gone, only to be replaced by rage. Kara looked around, the anger flooding over her. 

What kind of person plants a bomb in a restaurant? Kara couldn't stand the fact that some people thought they could do whatever they wanted and get away with it. She flew off to search the area, scanning the room for Kryptonite but didn’t see any. 

When she flew out, Kara was met with applause from the bystanders, almost victims, of a madman. Kara held her head high, chin lifted in pride with a smirk.

The smirk faded as a reporter ran up to her, a recorder shoved in front of her face. “Any comment about the damages that you caused the building?” Kara took the recorder, dropped it, making it break once it hit the ground.

“Don’t you mean, any comment about the hundreds of lives that I just saved?” she walked past the stunned reporter over to a concerned Alex. “She had it coming, totally ignoring the hundreds of people who are safely out of there instead of dead in there.” She said pointing to the building.

The redhead held her hands up. “Hey, I didn’t say anything. But that wasn’t what I would have done, and not what you could or should have done.”

The blonde decided against telling her sister off and flew off, with no explanation or idea as to where she was going. One thing was for sure though, if she went to her apartment; Alex would find her and she wasn’t in the mood for a lecture. ‘Where can I go that the DEO won’t find me?’ she thought while crushing her comms device in her hand.

An almost permanent smirk was on her face as she thought of only one person. One person who she knew was still at work. One person that made Kara feel loved and wanted, but both were too scared to admit it and make the first move. 

She was in front of the highest office windows of L-Corp in a matter of seconds, she watched and waited for the woman at the desk to turn around. The young, beautiful brunette was typing on her keyboard but the Super didn’t care, she just wanted her. The wait took too long, thirty seconds, so she landed on the balcony and slid the door open which caused the other woman to turn around and smile widely at her. 

“Supergirl, how nice to see you.” her eyes raked over Kara’s body, and normally this would make her blush and stammer out a reply, but not this time.

She noticed the eyes travel over her body. “Like what you see, Ms Luthor?” Lena’s eyes shot up to her face, blushing as she had clearly been caught.

Lena cleared her throat. “I’m sorry, what can I do for you Supergirl?”

The innocent act only irritated Kara more. “Cut the repartees, Luthor.” hurt flashed across her eyes at the harsh tone from the blonde before she squared her shoulders. “We both know what you want.”

“What do you mean?” her tone was cold, distant, and detached; she was ready to be hurt by the one person she never believed would. 

“You and I have been walking this line, but we both know you want to fuck me.” Eyebrows shot up at Kara’s boldness, she wasn’t used to the straightforwardness of the blonde.

“Kara, what’s going on? Are you okay? You’re acting weird.” 

Kara let her head fall back, groaning in annoyance. “Don’t act like you care, tell me I’m wrong and I’ll leave, tell me I’m right and I’ll stay and make you come so hard, the whole city will hear you.”

Kara’s voice was low as she made eye contact with her. “You’re not wrong, but I can tell you are not in your right mind. I will not take advantage of that when you clearly aren’t in control of your actions.”

The Super’s eyes turned dark as anger poured from her body. “Are you seriously turning me down, Luthor?”

“For God’s sake, Kara, stop calling me that. You know I hate it.” Kara took two steps towards her and Lena took two steps back until they hit the wall. “Kara…” she was cut off by Kara pressing her lips on hers, adequately shutting her up. Kara brought them back over to the desk. 

They stood there, their tongues dancing in unity, gasps leaving their mouths as their hands wandered until Lena pulled back. Kara growled at the loss of contact as a panting Lena told her to leave her office. A flicker of red in Kara’s eyes shone and Lena understood. “Kara, what were you doing before coming here?”

“You mean besides thinking about you screaming my name as you ride out an orgasm?” Lena’s breath hitched, but she tried to not let the words get to her.

“Y-Yes,” she stuttered. “Besides that. Did you come into contact with anything? Like Red Kryptonite?”

Kara scoffed at the statement before forcefully turning Lena around so she was facing her desk and bent her over, her body practically on top of the brunette. Lena yelped in surprise at the slight pain and discomfort this position brought her. A hand quickly tangled into her hair and roughly pulled so her head was off the desk, making Lena groan at the force. Kara leaned so her mouth was closer to her ear. “I will have you, Lena, and I know you want me to have you. I can see it in her eyes every time you look at me.”

Her breath tickled Lena’s ear and she couldn’t deny the wetness that was silently destroying her panties.

“I see you want to fuck Kara and be fucked by Supergirl.” she bit hard on her ear, a mix of a moan in pleasure and a grunt of pain escaped her mouth. “So I know you’re not going to stop me because I also know, you want me to bury my fingers inside you right now.” she emphasized her words by cupping Lena’s center and she felt her own arousal pool as she felt how wet she was, even though the fabric of her pants.

Lena tried to gather her thoughts. “Kara...don’t.” No matter how much she wanted her, she knew the Super would regret everything that would happen, she wasn’t in her right mind.

Her brain was altered and she wasn't thinking clearly.

Kara pulled away. “Don’t?!” the word repeated dubiously. “DON’T!? You look at me as if I’m your favourite dessert, ready to be devoured, but when I act on it I get a, ‘don’t!?”

Lena turned around, her eyes glazed over with desire and her pupils were dilated. “I just don’t…” she took a deep breath trying to calm her breathing. “I just don’t want you to do something you’ll regret later, your judgment is clouded and you’re not thinking clearly.” Lena was having trouble keeping her own focus, missing the closeness of the blonde. 

Her body ached to be touched like that again, to be handled by rough hands that are normally so gentle.

“I can see loud and clear, I'm in control of what I do right now. I control my actions, I’m free of fear.” she spat the last word in disgust. “I’m no longer afraid of what people think. This is the most me I’ve been in a long time.” She stepped forward with each sentence, getting closer to the trembling woman until they were face to face, Kara slightly towering over her; her face a mixture of want, lust, pride, and anger.

The brunette licked her lips, she wasn’t going to be able to control her own actions much longer, knowing she wanted to be at Kara’s mercy. Her legs almost gave out as Kara kissed her, one hand finding her breast the other rubbing her through her pants. Lena moaned at the long strokes, gasping into Kara’s mouth and the blonde smirked deviously at the noises being made.

Kara pulled away from the heavily panting girl and turned her over again, putting her in the same position as earlier. Her stomach on the desk, hips against Lena’s ass, and her hand in her hair, the other on the table to hold her weight so as to not crush the girl. Lena propped herself on her elbows so she wouldn’t faceplant the table as Kara shoved her.

Her face twisted between pure desire and slight pain(she was definitely going to have some bruises from this), and her mouth was agape as she gasped for air. Kara slid her leg between her thighs and pushed forward, applying pressure to where she needed it while she pulled her head up by her hair. 

“I want you to tell me what you need, to beg me to make you come. I want you to be at my mercy.” Lena’s breath grew heavier with each syllable spoken as Kara pushed forward, causing some much-needed friction. Every word was said with confidence, every move made shocked the brunette to her core.

Kara tugged on her hair and she cried out. “Ah! Kara, please...” her breath caught in her throat when Kara bent down, pressing her breasts against Lena’s back. 

“Yes?” her voice was low and husky right next to her ear.

“Kara, do whatever you want to me, just please make me come.” desperation laced every word. They’d talk later but right now, she desperately needed a release with everything Kara’s doing to her body.

Kara grinned and sucked on her earlobe. She pulled back. Lena whimpered at the loss but it was replaced with a moan when she felt her pants drop to her ankles, her panties following in one swift motion. Kara was back on her in an instant, sliding her hand from Lena’s back to her front to slowly, excruciatingly slowly, rub her clit. She moved her finger to her core and gathered the wetness, using it to rub her clit a little harder, enjoying the effect she had on the woman.

“You’re so wet for me, Lena. Who would’ve thought a Luthor got off on being controlled and dominated.” she pinched the sensitive bud between her fingers.

Lena tried to ignore the words as a high-pitched squeak escaped her lips at the blonde’s rough treatment. “Kara, please...I need your fingers.”

Kara bent down and licked Lena’s ear making her shudder. “Where?”

“In-Inside of m-me.” she stuttered between breaths.

“Well, would you look at that, Lena Luthor stuttering?” Kara smirked, roughly entering her soaking wet center with two fingers; her body was almost fully on top of the brunette, a small part of her mind knowing not to use her full strength on the fragile human. 

Every thrust she made into her was emphasized with a thrust from her hips, every thrust accompanied by a gasp and a moan. A gasp from the pain of the table digging into her hips, and a moan from Kara’s administrations to her core; and it wasn’t long until Kara felt her walls clench around her fingers and she thrusted faster. 

Lena was moaning loudly and if it wasn’t Saturday, there was no doubt a concerned Jess would call security. But thankfully, she was the only one currently up here. 

Kara stopped her fingers and Lena cried out in frustration, a devilish smirk sported on the blonde’s face. Kara grabbed her so she was on her feet, the pain from the desk a relief, and twirled her so she was facing the Kryptonian; the desire in her eyes made Kara’s legs feel like Jell-O. The blonde pushed it away and picked her up, setting Lena on the edge of the desk while spreading her legs with her body.

Her fingers pushed back into Lena’s warmth and started steadily and slowly, pumping them in and out. Lena whimpered, thrusting her hips with every motion as Kara bit and sucked on her pale neck and shoulders, not caring if she left marks. Lena gasped when Kara bit a little too hard and soothed it with her tongue, the action pooling inside of Kara, her release not far behind the brunette.

Lena cried out as Kara sped up her fingers again, matching the pace from when she was face forward. Kara’s tongue traveled up to her jaw, leaving a wet and warm trail until it found her lips and Kara licked her bottom lip. She forcefully kissed her, curling her fingers inside the brunette at the same time, making Lena scream as her orgasm hit; flooding her senses. Her hips bucked, the waves of pleasure continuing as Kara helped her ride it out. Lena slumped against the blonde, her mind and body completely spent.

Her breaths were short, her lungs on fire as if she just ran a mile. “Kara,” her voice was soft and hoarse. Kara didn’t listen, her hand found Lena’s and guided it to where she needed, down her waistline and below the skirt. Lena gasped at the wetness on the dominating girl, her mouth becoming dryer than it already was. Lena’s heart rate picked up again as Kara made her hand move and Lena matched her movements perfectly as the blonde didn’t take much to follow in the brunette’s footsteps.

She threw her head back, eyes glazed over and mouth agape. As the waves slowed, she looked at Lena, and a smirk formed on her lips when she saw the weary look on her face.

“Still think I’m not in control of myself? Not in control of whenever and whoever I want to do?” She held her head high, shoulders squared and posture adamant. “I control you, Lena Luthor; that’s what power is. True power isn’t a name, it’s control, and I control you. Me. Nobody else.” she spoke with a hidden threat in her voice. “I alone control if you come undone or not. I alone can make you come so hard, your entire body hurts.” Kara’s possessiveness was feeding fires Lena didn’t know she had, yet here she was, throwing an accelerant on them.

“I alone can do this…” she roughly inserted two fingers inside of Lena, a loud cry left her in pain at the roughness and pleasure of the action, her mouth hanging open. She pulled out again. “Only I can make you gasp for more.” once again, she roughly entered Lena.

Her back arched and her hips shot up wildly, the power behind the thrusts hurting Lena. “I’m in control of you.” she slammed back inside again and Lena cried out at the slight pain and pleasure. “I control your screams.” she smashed their lips together as she once again slammed into the brunette, securing the scream with her mouth.

“Your gasps.” she inserted her fingers slowly and Lena’s mouth fell open but nothing came out. “And...your orgasms.” she slammed three fingers inside her with the prior force and curled them. A deafening scream escaped the CEO and she toppled forward as her body shook heavily. The shockwaves rippled through her body as she saw stars, her senses on high alert and feeling everything. Kara’s soft hair against her face as her fingers stayed inside her, her walls clenching around the three fingers buried deep within her; Kara’s arm wrapped around her waist, which shot up when she fell forward.

“Say it.” the blonde demanded. “I control of you.”

Lena tried to talk, tried to find her voice as her mouth opened and closed but she squeezed Kara’s arm hoping she would understand that Lena needed to catch her breath; and Kara did, I mean, she just gave Lena an orgasm of a lifetime. As her breaths became denser, Lena took a deep ragged one. “Kara Zor-El, you...you control me.”

A wide grin broke out on the blonde’s face before slowly extracting her finger, making Lena whimper.

“Here,” she unhooked her cape, wrapping it around the exhausted woman before grabbing her discarded clothes. “I’ll fly you home.” Lena gave a tired nod and soon enough, Kara laid a sleeping Lena in her bed after helping Lena change her clothes, and left right after. On her way home, her DEO phone vibrated. She ignored it and flew to the building instead.

Agents surrounded her once she arrived and she laughed. “Well hello to you too. You do know those don’t work on me, right?” she said with a confidence she probably shouldn’t have.

Alex walked over. “Oh, we know these won’t hurt you, but this will.”

Maggie appeared behind the Kryptonian and shot her with a laser, effectively disinfecting Kara of the Red Kryptonite. A red cloud left her as she fell, convulsing on the floor; knocking Kara out afterward.

Kara woke with a headache and looked around. Alex was standing next to her, she looked at her apologetically and the redhead nodded giving her a small smile. 

Tears welled up in her eyes. “Alex, I-I made a mistake, I ruined everything.” She cried as Alex tried to comfort her, letting her speak her mind. “I-I hurt her and she’s never gonna want to see me again, Alex I-I can’t lose her.” 

Alex’s heart broke for her sister as she covered her eyes and cried, the last time Kara had been infected with Red K she reacted the same way after finding out she hurt her sister. She didn’t need to question the ‘she’ that the blonde was referring to, she knew about the crush Kara had on the brilliant CEO of L-Corp. “Kar, go talk to her. Explain what happened, but don’t touch her, let her come to you.” Kara nodded and let the sobs wreck her body.

After she calmed down, Alex let her leave to check on Lena.

The brunette was already up and drinking her morning tea when Kara landed on her balcony, her head bowed. The thud of feet hitting the ground made Lena lookup and her heart rate sped up at the sight of the blonde. She quickly unlocked the door and Kara walked inside with her head still bowed.

“Kara?” she asked softly. 

Ocean blue eyes met hers and Lena’s breath caught in her throat, they were puffy, bloodshot and tears flowed down her cheeks. This wasn’t the Super that was with her yesterday, this was a broken and scared young woman. “Kara, are you okay?” she walked to the woman, ready to give her a hug but Kara recoiled.

Hurt flashed in Lena’s eyes and she quickly apologized. “W-What I did yesterday…” her voice cracked. “Was wrong on so many levels. I-I hurt you, Lena. I-I hu-” the words got stuck in her throat and Lena enveloped the distraught blonde in her arms.

“Hey,” Lena pulled back. “Look at me,” but the blonde refused. “Kara, please look at me.” Once her green eyes met blue, she gave a small smile. “I’m okay, a little sore, but okay.” Kara’s eyes drifted to the mark on her neck before x-raying Lena to find more marks she had made and felt fresh tears building.

Lena noticed before taking the Kryptonians' hands in her own and brought her right hand to her neck. Brushing her hair aside; a small bite mark sat where her neck and back met. “It doesn’t hurt,” she put Kara’s hand over it and she lightly traced her finger over it. The brunette took Kara’s other hand and slowly brought it to her waist, lifting her shirt to see a few small bruises from the desk, and set the blonde’s warm hand over them. "And these don’t hurt. They don’t hurt, Kara.”

Lena liked that Kara had marked her.

“I’m so sorry, Lena.” she pulled her hands back. “Please don’t hate me.” tears fell freely down her cheeks until Lena’s soft fingers wiped them away and wrapping her in another tight hug.

“I could never hate you, Kara. I told you, they don't hurt, and...I like them, it’s going to be a pain to cover for work, but they let me know I’m yours. Okay? Plus, it was the Red Kryptonite that made you do it, not you.” Lena tried to soothe the crying Super in her arms, running her fingers through her soft golden hair.

“B-But it was. It was me. It brings the deepest feelings you didn’t even know you had, to the surface, it doesn’t make you do anything you’re not already capable of.”

Lena arched her eyebrow and pulled back. “Then, next time just do what you did, but without the Red Kryptonite. Because that was the best fuck I’ve ever had, hands down.” Kara let out a watery laugh with a genuine smile, blushing profusely at her comment. “Now, everyone will know that you, Kara Zor-El, control me.” Lena brushed her lips over Kara’s and lowered her voice. “Anytime. Anyplace. I am yours.” Lena watched as the guilt left the blonde’s features.

Lena bit her lip as Kara moved them back onto the couch, before laying on top of her, Lena instantly wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist and arms around her neck. “I’m going to find all kinds of new ways to make you scream, Lena Luthor.”


End file.
